


Known/Unknown

by Green



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: Stiles:How do I know I can trust you?unknown:You don't. But then, how do you know you can trust anyone?





	Known/Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> My try at a text-only fic. Without images.

unknown:  
The creature is a pooka. Shapeshifter, but usually a horse or hare. Not dangerous.

Stiles:  
Who is this?  
How did you get my number?

unknown:  
A concerned citizen. A well-informed one.

Stiles:  
How do I know I can trust you?

unknown:  
You don't. But then, how do you know you can trust anyone?

Stiles:  
Not giving me any confidence here, buddy.

unknown:  
Do your research. If my information holds up, you know you can trust that, at least.

* * *

Stiles:  
It was a pooka. How did you know?

unknown:  
I've seen them before. 

Stiles:  
Why didn't you tell Scott, or Lydia?

unknown:  
Because I told you.

Stiles:  
Not an answer, asshole.

unknown:  
There's no need for name calling. I've been nothing but courteous.

Stiles:  
Riiight.  
Asshole isn't exactly a bad thing. I'm an asshole.

unknown:  
Hmm. And like attracts like?

Stiles:  
Whoa. I didn't say anything about attraction. I don't even know you.

unknown:  
I'm just messing with you, Stiles.

Stiles:  
Asshole :)

* * *

Stiles:  
Are you awake?

unknown:  
Unfortunately. You're not the only one with bad dreams.

Stiles:  
How do you know about that?

unknown:  
I believe I've already said. I'm well-informed.

Stiles:  
Are you a stalker?

unknown:  
You aren't made of stone. Of course you are affected by your past.

Stiles:  
Are you?  
Is that why you can't sleep?

unknown:  
What can I do for you, Stiles?

Stiles:  
Fair enough.  
My dad's on shift. I just wondered if you were awake.

unknown:  
I get lonely too.

Stiles:  
I wonder if you would be so open about that if I knew who you were.

unknown:  
Don't be coy. You've known who I am since the first text.

Stiles:  
You're in my phone as "unknown".

unknown:  
Does it make it easier to talk if you pretend you don't know me?

Stiles:  
It depends how you define "know". I don't really know you, do I?

unknown:  
Not many people do anymore.  
Would you like to know me?

Stiles:  
I'm too tired for this shit.

unknown:  
Good night, Stiles.

* * *

Stiles:  
What if I do?

unknown:  
It's been two weeks since we spoke. Forgive me if I need clarification.

Stiles:  
You know exactly what I mean.

unknown:  
I'd rather you spell it out. Indulge me.

Stiles:  
You piss me off so bad.  
Fine. What if I want to know you?  
Will you let me or are you just going to play more games?

unknown:  
But games are so much fun. ;)

Stiles:  
Never mind then.

unknown:  
Wait.  
I would never have started texting you if I didn't want you to know me.  
Part of me hoped you'd know who I was and would continue talking anyway.  
And you did.

Stiles:  
Why did you want that? Why me?

unknown:  
Like attracts like.  
And I told you. I get lonely, too.

Stiles:  
So you want what? To be friends?

unknown:  
Is that what you want?

Stiles:  
I want to keep talking to you.  
And I guess I want you to know me, too.

unknown:  
Then we'll keep talking.

Stiles:  
That's all you want? Just these texts?

unknown:  
Isn't this enough?

Stiles:  
Yeah, I guess I thought you'd demand more. 

unknown:  
You can always call me.

Stiles:  
I don't think I'm ready for that.

unknown:  
Something to keep in mind.

* * *

Stiles:  
You know you can text me first sometimes.

unknown:  
I don't want to push.

Stiles:  
I don't mind.  
I'm awake again and I guess you are too.

unknown:  
I don't need as much sleep as you do.

Stiles:  
That's bullshit but I'll let it slide.  
What do you do when you can't sleep?

unknown:  
I drink tea and read.

Stiles:  
What are you reading?

unknown:  
A journal kept by a woman who had an affair with a succubus in 1896.

Stiles:  
Oh my god you're a nerd!

unknown:  
It's a fascinating read. 

Stiles:  
You know I'm just teasing you, right?

unknown:  
Fear not, my fragile ego remains intact.

Stiles:  
Haha.  
Wait  
Isn't a succubus a sex demon? And succubus is a female, right?

unknown:  
You're correct.

Stiles:  
OMFG  
Are you reading old timey supernatural lesbian porn?!?!???

unknown:  
Hardly. Though there is an erotic bent to a few of the entries.

Stiles:  
Is it hot?

unknown:  
It's actually quite tragic.  
The succubus didn't want to hurt her lover, and left.  
The journal writer was heartbroken. 

Stiles:  
That's awful.  
Why pick such an angsty thing to read?

unknown:  
I didn't realize it would end in heartbreak.  
I should have known better. 

Stiles:  
Close the book and watch something on tv instead. You got Netflix?

unknown:  
I have Derek's password.

Stiles:  
Ever seen Parks and Rec?

unknown:  
No. Will you watch with me?

Stiles:  
Sure.  
Just wait, you'll love it.

unknown:  
Thank you.

Stiles:  
No problem.

* * *

unknown:  
I'm so drunk

Stiles:  
How did you manage that? I thought you metabolized alcohol too fast to feel the effects.

unknown:  
Wolfsbane

Stiles:  
Sounds dangerous and like you could poison yourself to me, dude.

unknown:  
Talia taught me how to do it. I taught Laura.

Stiles:  
Whoa, you are drunk.

unknown::  
Derek was too young.

Stiles:  
Are you sure you want to be talking to me right now?

unknown:  
I want you to know me. How will you ever know me if I don't open up to you?

Stiles:  
You type well for a drunk man.

unknown:  
Just really slowly.

Stiles:  
Okay.  
Why'd you get drunk?

unknown:  
Laura's birthday.

Stiles:  
Oh shit.  
You really don't have to talk about this.

unknown:  
I really do.  
I care about you too much for you to think I wanted her dead.  
Well I did. Sometimes. But not enough to kill her.

Stiles:  
But you did?

unknown:  
I barely knew her. I don't think I knew her.  
But that doesn't change what happened.  
I killed her.

Stiles:  
I don't know what to say.  
Maybe you should drink some water and go to bed.

unknown:  
I loved her.  
And hated her.

Stiles:  
Yeah I know what that feels like.

unknown:  
I don't have anyone's forgiveness to ask for it.  
I only need hers but she's gone.  
Do you understand?

Stiles:  
I think so.

unknown:  
I don't ever want to hurt you.

Stiles:  
It's okay. I won't let you.

unknown:  
Good.

Stiles:  
You're going to hate yourself for telling me this shit, man.

unknown:  
I already hate myself.

Stiles:  
No you don't.

unknown:  
How do you know?

Stiles:  
Because I know you.  
You might hate that you don't hate yourself.  
But that's different.

unknown:  
You're so clever, sweetheart.

Stiles:  
I'm allowing that only because you're drunk.

unknown:  
I should go to bed before I say something I regret.

Stiles:  
You mean you haven't already?

unknown:  
Goodnight, Stiles.

Stiles:  
Night.

* * *

unknown:  
You do know me.

Stiles:  
Guess I can change your contact in my phone now, then.  
How's the hangover?

unknown:  
Fuck you. :P

Stiles:  
In your dreams, Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I'm posting today instead of the next chapter of Begging Me. I'm sorry but I've been preoccupied with worrying about this stupid hurricane. But it looks like Irma isn't going to pummel my end of Florida too badly (everybody knock on wood, cross your fingers, pray, etc.). So I should be able to finish editing and get that posted soon. Thank you to everyone for your patience.


End file.
